Super High School Level Actor Versus The World
by springtimesadness
Summary: Hope's Peak Private Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school accepting only students with exceptional abilities. Its stated goal is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as "The Academy of Hope". However, there is also a side of "Despair" and Ayako Shimizu and the other students of the school are now prey for each other.


**AN: Hello Everybody! Let me explain something right off the bat here.**

**I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL, WHICH IS WHY THERE HAS BEEN A LACK OF WRITING DONE. **

**Yup, you read that right. I suffered a MAJOR concussion from playing soccer. I've only just know been able to write/read properly now. Previously, it was very strenuous to read and write, causing difficulty doing anything for the site. So, sorry! I hope to be back now, although my schedule will be shrunk, due to a new private volleyball leaguer that I've made, and soccer season. I PROMISE YOU READERS, SPRING WILL BE TRYING HER HARDEST!**

**Now.. Um.. About this certain piece of work. This IS a Dangan Ronpa fic, which is very different from Fairy Tail, So, err.. Please don't kill me if you were expecting something else. I've been having to draw blanks for plot-lines on all of em'. (Except "On Your Shoulder", but I'll probably be scraping that one anyways.) So, uh, please enjoy. I'll try to get inspired again for the Fairy Tail stories, but uh, I don't really know. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The work of gold that is Dangan Ronpa is not owned by me. If it was, well, I may just die out of happiness. **

** MAY NOT GO ACCORDING TO STORYLINE AT TIMES**, WILL ALSO NOT INCLUDE TOKO FUKAWA**. Sorry 'bout that**

My name is Ayako Shimizu. I have been invited to study here at Hope's Peak Academy. You see, Hope's Peak is a school for students who excel at a certain topic in their career. They are given a title, like, "Super High School *insert skill here*. So, that would make me, "Ayako Shimizu, Super High School Level Actor". I think it's a stupid talent personally. I don't see any use for it. Unless I plan to be an actor that is, which I don't. Anyhow, I'm standing at the font gate to Hope's Peak Academy, taking it all in. I'm actually rather excited for this, although I don't know how I'll react to all these people. I've gone to a very small girl's school in the past, and I certainly didn't get a chance to interact much there. I'm independent, and don't enjoy company. I prefer to be alone. Taking a deep breath, adjusting my backpack, I step onto the premises. The moment I do, however, my vision sways, and my legs begin to shake for uneasiness. I grip my head, for it feels as if an immense pressure is building inside of it. I sink to the ground, my stomach in knots.

When I wake, I find myself in a room. A room that you could tell was intended to look "homey" in a way. There was nice wallpaper, and a well-made bed. Sitting up on said bed, I glance around, confused at what has happened. I begin to see that there is a bathroom, as well as a dresser. Not to mention that the windows are bolted up, sealed shut with large screws. I scurried over, trying to pry them off the wall, only to my avail that they were in fact, sealed tight. I then tried my door, which opened seamlessly. I peeked my head out, my stomach still swimming. There were long hallways on either side. Randomly choosing one, I saw that there were other rooms with entrances similar to mine.

"Kirigiri, Togami, Asahina, Kuwata," I began reading in my head as I traveled down the hallway. After aimlessly walking around, the nerves in my stomach still going strong, I wound up standing in front of a rather large doorway, that looked very interesting. I placed my hand on the knob, unsure whether I should be doing this or not. Quickly debating between the two options, I chose to open it, heaving it open. As soon as there was a crack, light began flooding out of it, contrasting the dark hallways I had been walking in. Pulling the door the rest of the way open, I adjusted my eyes, taking in the scenery of a gymnasium. A few other people were scattered around, looking confused as well. I shuffled into the room. If there were other people in here, I should be in here as well.

"Oh, Hello There." A girl with very long, curly, black hair said, her head tilted in my direction to acknowledge me. I bowed my head slightly in return to her. I counted 6 other people in the room so far, besides myself. There was the black-haired girl, as well as a tall, annoyed-looking blonde boy, a quiet purple-haired girl, a wild-haired man who looked very old compared to the rest, an athletic looking girl who was talking to a very intimidating, warrior-like girl. Compared to these other people, I felt very normal. They all had distinct appearances compared to my own. Standing alone in silence, I watched as more people stumbled in, looking confused. After about 20 minutes of standing alone, the people stopped coming in. There were now 15 of us. I watched out of the corner of my eye as a boy with a hoodie and spikey hair began talking to a girl with blue hair. They seemed very excited about something.

"You still remember me?" the boy sheepishly said, rubbing his head.

"Of Course!" she smiled at him.

'So those two know each other already huh?' I thought. 'Must be nice to know somebody here.'

"Oy! Is everyone here? Well then, let's begin!" a shrill voice called from what seemed like nowhere. My heart stopped in my chest for a second as a teddy bear popped out from the podium, which stood tall on the stage. One half of his body was a pure white, while the other was jet black, a red, menacing eye marred it, in contrast with the cute, black, button eyes of the white side.

"A teddy bear?" a meek, quiet voice stated. Turning my head, I saw it was the short, small girl who introduced herself as Chihiro Fujisaki. By now, we had all become somewhat acquainted with one another, introducing ourselves hesitantly.

"Hey! I'm not a toy!" the bear snapped. "I'm Monokuma! I'm your- I mean, this school's headmaster! Nice to meet you all."

"WWWHHAHA! That toy just talked!" Hifumi Yamada shrieked, his body recoiled in shock.

"I'M NOT A TOY! I'M MONOKUMA!" Monokuma cried obviously annoyed. "Well then. I'd like to begin an opening ceremony you'll remember for life!  
To start, I have a short statement regarding you bastards' school life from this moment on...  
Eh- You bastards are most certainly all geniuses filled with overflowing talent. You bring hope to the world!  
In order to preserve and guard that hope… You will live a communal lifestyles entirely inside this school's walls from now on! I hope everyone respects each other and keeps order!"

"What…?" Naegi breathed.

"Eh- in addition… regarding the extent if this communal lifestyle… It's going to be forever! In other words, you are going to live your entire lives here! That is the school life we are assigning to you bastards!"

'FOREVER?' I panicked, my heart racing at this point.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. We have plenty of budget. You bastards won't lack anything, I promise!" he waved off.

"Is this a joke?" the Super High School Model, Junko Ennoshima snapped at Monokuma.

"I am most certainly not a liar! I have great pride in that! Ah, I should also let you know: you will be completely shut off from the outside world! So you shouldn't be worried anymore about what's going on in this rotten world we all live in!

"So the steel plates in our rooms, there were to keep us trapped?" I muttered to myself.

"That's Right!" Monokuma cried, hearing my comment. "It doesn't matter how much you shout, No help is coming! Therefore, you should just make the most out of your life inside the school!"

"Y-You fucker! Don't overdo it.. If the joke doesn't stop right now, I will-" Mondo Oowada barked at Monokuma.

"You keep calling it a joke or a lie. It seems you're still very much doubting me. But I guess it's just natural. We're living in an age where you can't survive if you trust your neighbors, after all. In any case, I will let you confirm for yourselves whether my words are true or not. When you do that, you'll soon understand that my words are always one hundred percent factual!" Monokuma replied, holding a laugh back.

"It's a little … troubling for us. Spending the rest of our lives in this school…" Celestia Ludenberg sighed. Avoiding anyone's eyes.

"Oh, you're a weird bunch aren't you. After all, didn't you come to this school out on your own volition? Don't go on saying you want to go back in the middle of the opening ceremony. That said.. To be frank, it's not impossible. There is a way to escape this place." Monokuma said, his head cocked, a smile on his face.

"There is?" the athletic-looking girl, Aoi Asahina, called out.

"Yup! As this school's headmaster, I've made a special rule for people who want to leave this school! It's a rule called, "Graduation"! I'm sure you all want to know about it, so I'll go ahead and do you bastards the favor!" Monokuma cleared his throat. "As students of this academy, you're obliged to live your communal lifestyle in an orderly fashion… but in case someone breaks the order, that person can leave the school grounds. That rule is called, "Graduation"!"

"What do you mean exactly by "breaking order?" the annoyed blonde from earlier, Byakuya Togami snapped, his teeth gritted in anger.

"Upupupu.. That is… the act of killing another person!" he said, holding in another laugh.

"K-Kill?" Makoto Naegi stammered.

"Yup! You can do it by beating, stabbing, clubbing, beheading, suffocating, strangling, slaughtering, voodoo cursing, etc. the method does not matter!" Monokuma laughed. "Only a student who kills someone can leave! It's a very simple rule. That said. I hope you can cooperate together!"

'As soon as he said the word kill, I felt my stomach sink, my knees shake, and the feeling of wanting to throw up edging me.'

"ENOUGH WITH THE PRANKS!" Oowada yelled, grabbing Monokuma by his neck.

"I got you, fucker! I don't care what you are, I'm going to crush you like a fly!"

Monokuma looked startled, and…scared?

"KYAA! VIOLENCE TOWARDS THE HEADMASTER IS AGAINST THE RULES!" Monokuma cried out, squirming in rage.

"SHUT UP! Let us out of here right now!" Oowada yelled.

I had a horrible feeling in my stomach at where this was all going.

It was quiet now, minus a very prominent BEEP BEEP BEEP ticking through the air.

"It's dangerous! Toss it!" the quiet girl, Kyouko Kirigiri who hadn't said anything until now called.

Oowada tossed Monokuma into the air. Seconds after leaving his hands, Monokuma exploded in a fiery mess.

I winced, holding my head. The explosion causing my ears to ring.

Fujisaki gasped, "Since it exploded, that stuffed toy is gone now..!"

"I'm not a toy, I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma said, popping out of the podium again.

"You bastard! You tried to kill me!" Oowada snapped, sweat forming on his face.

"Isn't it natural? Or course I tried to kill you. We can't have anyone breaking the rules, can we? I will let it pass as just a warning, but you should be more careful from now on. Bad children who break the rules will be punished." Monokuma said, his one red eye glowing, his claws out. "To commemorate your arrival. I will be giving you something special though!" he said, changing the subject.

"It's your ID! Isn't it cool?"

Everyone was quiet.

"The Electronic Student ID card is necessary for your daily activities. It's very important, so try not to lose it!  
When you first turn it on please confirm your own real name is displayed on the screen. It has many uses besides simple identification, though...  
By the way, this Electronic Student ID card is completely water-proof. Even if you deep it in a vat of water, It won't be destroyed! If you try to crush it, it can easily stand a weight of 10 ton!  
You will find a full list of the school rules in it, so please read them carefully!  
I'll repeat one more time: breaking the school rules is forbidden!  
Rules are what bind us together as a society. Without rules, how can mankind live peacefully?" Monokuma laughed again. "Now then. Enjoy your quiet, gruesome school life! See you bastards later!"

And then. Monokuma disappeared, leaving us dumbfounded.

After a few seconds, panic began to erupt.

"Kill each other?!"

"The rest of our lives?"

"Everyone, keep calm." Kirigiri spoke up. "For the time being, let's go over once more what Monokuma said. We are presented with two options. The first, live a peaceful communal life inside this school with no time limit, or the second-"

Celestia interrupted. "In order to get out of here, "kill one of our friends", was it?"

"K-Killing.. There's no way…" Fujisaki fretted, tears threatening to spill. I walked over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Of all the people here, I think Fujisaki would be a nice friend to have. She was quiet, and seemed rather smart, although she was quite a crybaby, I may be able to tolerate that, as compared to a loud, hyper person, such as Asahina, or a prick like Togami.

She glanced up at me, trembling. I smiled at her. I was freaking out inside to be honest, although if keeping a straight face would calm Fujisaki down, it was probably my best option to do so.

"To be suddenly abducted and locked down in a place that looks like a school.. And in top of that, to be told to kill each other… what the hell's up with that?" I hissed to myself.

"It's all a lie! Something as silly as that can't be true…!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Super High School Level Hall Monitor stuttered, eyes widened. (and I thought I had a stupid talent).

"The problem isn't whether it's a lie or not. The problem is if there's someone among is who takes it seriously." Togami said, arms crossed.

A hushed gasp fell upon us. People were glancing around at each other, as if to see if someone would go ahead and commit a murder right here and now. The tension and fear in the air was so thick, you could cut through it.

"Let's check out those "rules" Monokuma spoke about." I suggested, trying to ease up the mood. Everyone nodded, powering on their student ID's. As soon as I turned it on, my name appeared on the Screen.

"Ayako Shimizu, Super High School Level Actor"

One by one, the rules appeared on the screen.

1\. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.  
2\. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.  
3\. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.  
4\. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.  
5\. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.  
6\. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.  
7\. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

I felt wary, and glancing up, I could see everyone else did too. One rule was bugging me. Rule #6. As I was about to mention it, Sayaka Maizono, The one Naegi was talking to earlier, spoke up.

"Excuse me, may I say something? The sixth rule, what do you suppose it means?" I guess I wasn't the only one to notice that one.

"I was wondering that too." I added.

"It probably means if you want to graduate, you must kill without anyone finding out." Togami said, arms still crossed. "You're all a bunch of losers who can't do anything that's not decided for you by someone else. So don't ask needless questions."

I hated Togami by now.

"Let's explore!" Leon said, brimming with drive.

"I'm going alone." Togami muttered.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Oowada snapped, his fist balled up.

"Get out of my way." Togami stated rather calmly.

"Are you trying to make me kill you?" he sarcastically chortled.

"H-hey! Guys, let's not fight!" Naegi said, stepping n between the two.

"Eh? You trying be all nice with us?" Oowada said, shoving him out of the way.

"N-No!" Naegi stammered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Oowada hissed, slamming his fist into Naegi's head, knocking him out.

Fujisaki gasped, as well did several other of us. It was a sudden act, without any warning.

I narrowed my eyes at Oowada. I didn't like him now. My eyes flashed. Togami walked out of the room, head still held high. As other people began to pair for investigation teams, I found myself slinking away.

'Sorry Fujisaki. I need to do something.' I thought to myself, slipping out of the gym.

**AN: YEA! I FINISHED! I L.O.V.E. Dangan Ronpa so much. If you're reading this, I have a quick question for you. Personally, I'm drifting away from Fairy Tail, and would like to write other stories for other stories. So, if you could either, **

**1\. Tell me in a review (as well as feedback :3 )**

**Or**

**2\. Send me a PM,**

**Giving me a list of some suggestions for a new series to write about! I don't care if it's anime, books, TV shows, whatever! (As long as I'm familiar with it) **

**This would really help me out in the long run, and there would be more stories out, since my Fairy Tail inspiration is clogged at the momento. **

**Anyways, I hope this story can hold you guys over for now, I'll try and brainstorm ideas for the Fairy Tail stories, I really really really hope this story does O.K. since I LOVE Dangan Ronpa, and would really like to do a continuous story for it! **

**Until Next Time!**

**A newly rejuvenated,**

**-Spring **


End file.
